


Mermaid's Desperation

by Devastated_Ghost



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, Experimental, F/F, Humiliation, Pseudo-Incest, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devastated_Ghost/pseuds/Devastated_Ghost
Summary: Remember the contract Ariel made with Ursula for her human legs? The consequence for not obtaining her first kiss has been changed.
Relationships: Ariel/Ursula (Disney)
Kudos: 52





	Mermaid's Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> The pseudo-incest tag wasn't a joke, with what I wrote. The words took a life of their own once I got my mind to writing this, and didn't expect to even touch something that I didn't like at all. Nevertheless, this is an experimental fic I wrote. Enjoy reading!
> 
> [The pseudo-incest is to the later half, so you can just read the first half if you don't want to come across it at all.]

Ariel tried her best to resist the purple-skinned witch’s pull, but only succeeded in getting more aroused as said witch’s tentacles intentionally brushed up against her soaking wet pussy every so often. Every time she felt it brush against her cunt, Ariel’s entire body trembled with pleasure, as well as the need for release. With nary a second to spare, Ariel was soon dangling in the air, facing Ursula’s smug face. 

Ursula then positioned Ariel in such a way mid-air that the former mermaid’s legs were spread wide open, and with the help of her two electric eels, Flotsam and Jetsam, her pink ballgown was ripped right off her body, leaving Ariel’s body exposed to the chilly air, water…and the crew’s suddenly hungry gaze. Her pussy was embarrassingly wet as even in her current state, it was still dripping and gracing the water’s surface with her cunt juices. Ariel tried, she really did, but she couldn’t control another wanton moan as Ursula ran one of her tentacles against her slit one more time, teasing her clit with the bumps that lined her octopus-like limbs.

“We had an agreement, sweet Princes Ariel. If you could get your lovely prince charming to kiss you by today’s sunset, I’ll release your orgasm denial spell. Sweet Princess Ariel, lucky me, I was on the nick of time. And now your body wholly belongs to me until the day you grow old and wither,” Ursula smirked, taunting Ariel. Ariel could only squirm in the air, helpless to her assault.

It’s been a painful three days for the poor princess of the sea as she was left constantly on the edge ever since the moment she signed the contract for her human legs. Ariel was horny beyond belief from the time she breached the water’s surface and took her first steps up til now, and even between meals, going sightseeing with Prince Eric, and sleeping, she didn’t have even a single moment of respite. Whenever she moved, her pussy would feel its effects and tingle in unwanted, overwhelming pleasure. It took too much willpower to control herself in front of her beloved prince, but now that she’s been caught, there wasn’t much left for her to lose. Well, besides her reputation both above and beneath the waves.

It brought Ursula immense satisfaction to see Princess Ariel writhe around in her tentacles, trying to find her release. Ariel’s desperate moans and begging to release didn’t take too long to manifest their effects as the male members of the crew, and even Prince Eric, felt their cocks harden inside the confines of their attires. Ursula gave a cruel laugh as a dark light bulb lighted up in that evil mind of hers. She entertained that idea of hers, increasing the pace by which one of her many appendages kept rubbing against her slit. The appendage she used didn’t take long to be completely soaked in Ariel’s pussy juice.

And then Ursula used that same tentacle to thrust into Princess Ariel’s agonized cunt.

Of course, Ariel already lost her virginity to Ursula when she first signed the contract for human legs; however, this was still only the second time for the poor little mermaid, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out that Ariel’s pussy would hurt for a little while. Soon enough, Ariel’s desperation to orgasm overrode the pain from the initial thrust and she began humping the air and shaking her hips in a lewd manner. The crew members, one by one, didn’t take long to let their erections out and shamelessly pumped their cocks at the sight in front of them. Yes, even Ariel’s beloved prince charming was doing it.

A not-unexpected figure broke the water’s surface, enraged, wanting his daughter back home, safe and sound from terrors like Ursula. The sight before him strongly suggested he shouldn’t make any rash decisions, however, considering the state Ariel was in right before his kingly eyes. The King of the Ocean had seen many, many interesting and questionable things throughout his long life; yet, this was the first time he experienced one of his many daughters getting violated in front of him.

“Your Majesty, what a pleasant surprise! I am beyond delighted you can join me the very moment your beloved daughter becomes mine!” Ursula cackled, shifting Ariel such that her father got a front-seat view of Ursula’s assault. Ursula’s tentacle sped up its thrusting speed inside Ariel’s juicy pussy, some droplets falling onto King Triton. The father was ready to take aim at the witch – but was unwillingly stopped by Flotsam and Jetsam and couldn’t so much as move a muscle after receiving a shock from the electric eel duo.

“Ah-ah, my king,” Ursula taunted, “you don’t get to call the shots around here. Do that, and your other daughters will be next, I assure you. Would you rather I take away all your precious little daughters, or only your most troublesome?”

“I would rather you take none of them, you sly purple bitch!” Triton snarled, doing his best to regain control of his limbs.

“Oh no, that’s too bad! Whatever shall I do? Perhaps I’ll just return her to you?” Ursula mocked, “I’ll give you a treat before I take Ariel away from you…forever.” That was all the warning Triton had before Ursula really got serious with the writhing mermaid in her tentacles. With two more appendages, Ursula took pleasure in kneading Ariel’s firm breasts with them, inciting more desperate mewls from the mermaid princess. The purple witch took the liberty to stick two fingers inside Ariel’s irresistible lips, pumping them in and out in an alternate tempo from the tentacle inside her despairing cunt. She sped up her ministrations on the red-haired beauty before releasing the orgasm denial spell on Ariel, letting her squirt…all over her father.

Ariel didn’t realize what was going on around her through the fog of pleasure and her wanton need to climax, passing out soon after in Ursula’s arms. Ursula gave a victorious booty shake, and pushed her bountiful breasts at Triton. With no room for argument, Ursula commanded her pets to bring King Triton over to her cave and lock him in one of her spare cages. Despite Triton’s best efforts, he was unable to break free of the eels’ grasp, and eventually dropped his trident on his descent to his new prison.

Ursula found the trident not long after, and with a sleeping Princess Ariel in her tentacles, she swam over to the heart of the Ocean, where the mermaid kingdom was, knowing her victory was secured with the trident of the royal mermaid family.


End file.
